


I'm Going to the Darkside with You

by Vortex2121



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Darkside - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, I have this song on repeat, I'm going to the Darkside with You, Possibly more chapters, let me know, possibly multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex2121/pseuds/Vortex2121
Summary: Kara is fed up. She is tried of waiting for her Lena to return to the bright side. So instead Kara goes to the Darkside with Lena.Inspired by Blink-182  Darkside.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	I'm Going to the Darkside with You

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. Whoops.

It's been months without Lena and Kara can't take it anymore.

_And I wait, and I wait, and I wait_   
_And I wait, and I wait, and I wait_   
_And I wait for her_   
_And I wait, and I wait, and I wait_   
_And I wait, and I wait, and I wait_   
_And I wait for her_

Getting up from her couch Kara heads towards Lena’s Apartment.

\--- Day One ---

There is a knock on Lena's door. 

_Strange, there was no notice from security_.

“Eve, activate Intruder Protocol 1.” Orders Lena as she is walking towards her front door.

Lena grabs the tablet next to the door – pulling up the video feed of the front door.

_What the fuck. Why is Kara – No, Supergirl – here?_

Pressing the intercom button on the tablet Lena asks, “ What are you doing here Kara?” Lena may have the penthouse floor all to herself but Supergirl is in her civilian clothes and Lena won’t expose her identity.

Nervously, Kara clears her throat, “um… Can I come in please Lena, I can explain everything.”

_Kara looks nervous, why is she fidgeting. Is she ok?? Wait, I don’t care. Supergirl. Supergirl. Not Kara. Supergirl._

Pressing the intercom button again, “Kara, just tell me out there.”

Kara is taking a deep breath – mouth opening but no words coming out. She closes here mouth, fidgets with her glasses and opens her mouth again, “I – don’t um –”. Kara takes another deep breath and more confident states, “Lena, I’ve decided I’m done waiting for you – ”

_Ah so the other shoe drops. Here it is. Why are you surprised. Even Miss Sunshine eventually leaves you._

Too busy with the self-deprecation Lena almost misses Kara saying, “So, I don’t care what you say, I don’t care what you do, I’ve decided if you are going to the darkside – well I’m goin’ to the darkside with you.”

_Of course, she doesn’t care what I say or do, she doesn’t care – WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK!_

Too shell shocked and going off of her subconscious movements. Lena unlocks the front door via her tablet.

The door slowly opens and there is Kara staring at an open mouthed, wide eyed Luthor.

Shyly, “Hi Lena”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you like this little teaser and have any suggestions. I may turn this into a short-ish fic. 
> 
> Best,  
> Vortex2121


End file.
